Ton père, ce héros
by Math'L
Summary: Si on avait demandé à Hermione comment elle voyait sa vie, ce ne serait sûrement pas ça qu'elle aurait répondu. Maintenant qu'elle y était, le jour, elle se disait qu'elle avait une jolie vie. La nuit, ... la nuit, c'était une autre histoire.


**Je me lance pour la première fois. L'histoire m'est venue quand je réfléchissais au droit à l'avortement et au fait que si un homme peut s'en aller, une femme ne peut pas poser son ventre quelque part et dire, je m'en occuperais plus tard. Et que pour avorter comme pour élever un enfant, et bah, il faut du courage. Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. **

oOo

Hermione regardait son fils de 6 ans qui babillait à propos de la journée qu'il avait passé avec son père.

\- Papa, il a une grosse voiture !

Il ressemblait beaucoup à Hermione : même couleur de cheveux, même yeux caramels, même nez en trompette.

\- Papa, il a une grande maison !

Mais au niveau de son caractère, il était tout son père : un enthousiasme débordant pour tout. Il était inépuisable et passait son temps à courir partout.

\- Papa, il m'a acheté plein de nouveaux jouets !

La vie n'avait pas été clémente pour eux mais elle avait réussit à faire face. Et même si elle ne le disait pas à voix haute, elle était fière d'être arrivé jusque là.

\- Papa, il a dit que je pourrais partir en vacances avec eux. C'est trop cooool !

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle voyait sa vie, quand elle était plus jeune, elle pensait plutôt : travail stimulant et haut-placé, époux présent et aimant et plusieurs enfants.

\- Et puis, la copine de papa, elle est à la maison toute la journée alors elle s'occupe de moi. Aujourd'hui, on a fait un gâteau au chocolat !

Non, ce n'était pas la vie qu'elle avait imaginé mais son fils méritait tous ces compromis et toutes ces batailles.

\- Dis Maman, pourquoi toi, t'es pas à la maison la journée ?

\- Tu sais mon cœur, je te l'ais déjà dis, Maman travaille.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'achètes jamais de jouets neufs ou qu'on part jamais en vacances ? Si tu travailles, tu dois avoir de l'argent, comme Papa !

_Parce que, mon cœur, quand ton père a appris que j'étais enceinte, on avait 18 ans et il ne voulait pas « d'un marmot entre ses pattes » alors il est parti. Et Maman, elle a travaillé jours après jours dans pleins de petits boulots pour mettre de l'argent de côté. Et puis, tu es arrivé et mes quelques économies sont passées dans les couches et la nourriture. Et pendant que Maman cumulait les jobs ingrats sans grandes rémunérations parce qu'elle avait arrêté ses études (impossible à concilier avec une grossesse et le travail), Papa a continué d'avancer. Il a fait des études, et a obtenu un travail avec un salaire en rapport avec ses études supérieures. Il s'est trouvé une chérie et maintenant qu'il est posé, il veut un enfant. Je suis sûre que sa « compagne » lui a sûrement dit qu'il avait déjà un fils et qu'il devait en prendre soin. Et nous voilà, 6 ans plus tard, il revient et joue les papas modèles. _

_Mais il était où pendant les tournées de biberons et de couches sales ? Il était où ces soirs où je pleurais dans mon lit en demandant à Merlin pourquoi il était si cruel ? Il était où pendant les phases post-pleurs où je déprimais encore plus parce que j'étais une mauvaise mère d'avoir osé penser que mon fils n'était pas une bénédiction ? _

_Ton père nous a abandonné mon cœur. Mais ça, t'es trop jeune pour le comprendre. Pour toi, ton père est un héros, il combat les monstres dans le noir. Et jamais je ne briserais tes illusions. Peut-être qu'un jour, en grandissant, tu comprendra tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi. Mais en attendant ce moment, je vais t'écouter parler de ton père, ce héros, en essayant d'ignorer les coups de poignards dans mon cœur que provoquent tes questions. _

_Et ce soir, quand je serais sûre que tu dormiras, des étoiles pleins les yeux des histoires que ton père t'as raconté, je me recroquevillerais dans mon lit, en pleurant sur toutes ces choses que j'ai voulu pour toi et que je n'ai pas pu t'offrir. Je réfléchirais à ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si je ne t'avais pas eut si tôt. Et après, je m'en voudrais d'avoir pensé à une vie où tu n'existais pas. _

_Parce que quand je te verrais me sourire demain matin, je me dirais que ce sourire, il vaut toutes mes batailles. _

oOo

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a « plu », n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour savoir si je peux continuer à écrire les quelques trucs qui me passent pas la tête ou s'il faut absolument que je reste loin du clavier.**

**Potterement vôtre**

**Math'**


End file.
